


Say yes.

by rumpe1stiltskin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpe1stiltskin/pseuds/rumpe1stiltskin
Summary: And then suddenly Alex was pulling something out of his pocket.





	1. Chapter 1

Alex was working more hours at the cafe for weeks now and George was upset at how often his baby was too busy to even text him. He looked down at his phone. 

_message sent 12.52._

_Baby are you busy tomorrow?_

_Baby?_

_Alex?_

~~~~**seen 15.43**

 

Alexander has seen his message but he didn't respond. Normal. George didn't know what he was thinking when he decided to get himself a sugar baby everyone tried to talk him out of it. But he did it anyway. He opened an account on a random Sugar finder page and that was where he found Alex. At first, Georges attention was caught by the beautiful man in the profile picture but then they started chatting and George got to see the side of Alex that no one on the website saw. He got to witness the long political arguments Alex had with everyone that he could. He got to witness the law student that would do anything to get by.

So they met up.

Alex in real life was twice as beautiful as the man he talked to on skype for hours on end. That day they went to the most expensive restaurant in New York which was followed by a long shopping spree where George bought Alex anything they could think of.

George tried to be the best man for Alex but in his eyes, Alex deserved someone much better. Alex deserved someone smart, good looking and someone who wasn't almost twenty years older than them. 

George sat in his apartment with his shirt open and a glass of whiskey in his hand. Alex hasn't texted him since Monday morning and today was, George looked at his phone, Wednesday. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. George clumsily got up and opened it. On the other side, Alex stood sheepishly.

"Hey, can I come in?" George shrugged but still opened the door and stood to the side as Alex walked in. 

"Do you need anything? Did you forget something?" George asked coldly.

"I am sorry." Alex started he sat down on the couch opposite George. Reaching out trying to hold his hand but all George did was get up and leave the room.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Alex followed George as the older escaped into the large kitchen. "I don't exactly see why you came here, Alex. All I wanted from you was a quick call or a small text to explain why you started working such long hours," George turned around and looked at Alex his eyes were red and filled with tears. "You could have fucking told me you needed more money or even that you want this Fucking relationship to be over. But no you, Alexander, had to disappear for three days without even a single good explanation. You started taking more hours at work, okay. What kind of shitty cover-up story is that Alexander? You signed up for a Sugar Daddy, for someone to pay for your living expenses! All you had to say 'Hi Daddy give me fucking money' and I would have given you some." Alex was staring at him his mouth agape.

"I don't want to be your sugar baby," Alex stated. His words quiet, if George was standing further away he would have not heard Alex's confession. George closed his eyes and turned his back to Alex. He didn't want Alex to get the satisfaction of seeing him hurt.

What started off as a normal sugar daddy, sugar baby relationship quickly transformed into something else for George. He fell in love with the energetic nineteen-year-old. He got to witness the younger man at his best when he saw the man achieve what men at his age dreamed to accomplish, as well as at his worst when he had to pick up the pieces of a broken man that Alex had become.

"I will pay you for another two months like our contract has stated and then I will restrain myself from making contact unless you initiate it.

George turned to walk out of the kitchen but his path was quickly blocked by Alex. "That is not what I meant George."

"Then what did you mean Alexander?" 

"I don't want to be your sugar baby anymore. I want something more, something more personal. I want to be your boyfriend, someone who doesn't get paid to spend time with a person he loves. I love you George and I simply want something more than to be a sugar baby that you will throw away after you get bored of it." George was astonished. He didn't expect Alex to actually like him back. "I took on more hours to gather money in case you throw me away after this confession. But Please George. Let me prove to you that I am not useless. Please." Alex fell to his knees, tears racing down his face. George reached down and grasped his wrist pulling him back up and smashing their lips back together. " I love you, Alexander. I can't imagine my world without you in it."

"I love you too daddy."

"Don't start baby boy."


	3. Chapter 3

George was playing with Alexander's hair as the other was lying on his chest. "I love you, George." He whispered. 

"And I love you." George pressed a kiss to Alexander's head. Alex suddenly jumped out of his arms and ran to the bedroom. George sat up confused. He shook his head and got up off the couch pulling his shirt down. Alex returned to the room looking around nervously and biting his lip.

"Alex are you okay?" George looked at him confused. Alex gave a quick nod and cleared his throat.

"George Washington, We met through a stupid app over two years ago and I became your sugar baby. Six months ago I confessed my love to you and I found out you felt the same. But now this is not enough for me..." George's heart stung the smile fell off his face. He backed away from Alex and sat down on the couch. 

"Don't leave me. Please, Alex, don't leave. I'll give you anything you want. Just please stay with me." George looked up at Alex. "I know I am way older than you and that I'm not handsome or smart and that you deserve much, much, **much** better but...please." the tears were openly streaming down his face.

Alex fell onto his knee in front of him. He wiped the tears off George's face quickly and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I'm not ending our relationship..." George let out a relieved sigh. "Quite the opposite."

George looked at Alex as he pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket. "George Augustine Washington Will you make me the happiest man on this planet and Marry me?" George covered his mouth and let out a sob before falling onto his knees in front of Alex. "Yes." He pulled Alex into a deep kiss.

When they broke apart Alex slipped the ring on to Georges' finger. "I love you." He whispered.

"And I love you Alex."


End file.
